epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 29: Pennywise vs Giygas
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Another battle which features the awesome Drakan as Pennywise! The last time this happened, I reached Top Blogs. Here's hoping history will repeat itself! This battle pits Pennywise the Dancing Clown from the Stephen King novel 'It' and the film of the same name, against Giygas, the villian of Earthbound and Earthboun Beginnings, to see who's the better incredibly powerful and creepy alien who invaded Earth, has lived a very long time, and got defeated by a bunch of kids. Enjoy! Beat: CRAZY Scary Rap Beat 'The Battle' 'Pennywise' (starts at 1:25) The vicious clown takes this flying head downtown with a pack of deadly rhymes Just like the band that has my name, against you, I'll simply rock the mic Your game creates an incredible boredom, while my sublime novel is so divine Here's some advice, you can't surpass Pennywise with your long sleeping lines I'm the King at bringing fright, you must be Blind if you think you can beat me 'Cause from what I see, you're nothing but a puppet for a Cartman wannabe Still sad that some teens beat ya? To make you happy, maybe you want some balloons! But when I bring the RED abortion alongside me, like them, you'll float too! 'Giygas' (starts at 1:51) You can’t step to the Universal Cosmic Destroyer Or more blood will be spilled than the Overlook Hotel’s foyer! You better start praying, because there’s no other way you can beat me You Magican’t even dream of ever attaining this victory! I’m living in the Cave of the Past, sending foes from the future I have an army of Starmen while you’re festering alone in a sewer! I’d rather face Kefka than Bobo the bitch. Just Go B...a...c...k...Your shit is whack Because, Pennywise, You Cannot Grasp The True Form Of Giygas’ attack! 'Pennywise' (starts at 2:18) With disses which can't bring Nightmares, you’d more likely belong to the Losers' Club If you weren't a gaseous M.O.D.O.K., I would tear and leave you covered with blood You have no power! This is the power; feel the power, brat, and then speak again I can sense that you taste so much better, when this deformed worm is so afraid Got some mad skills that'll bring the true victory to me and leave ya destroyed! Cause this devilish IT is so superior, while you, like humans, are just a toy Leaving this Cosmic Destroyer pummeled; This what happens when you get Penny angry You may be the renowned [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mother_(video_game_series) Mother] asset, but in this battle, I'm your daddy! 'Giygas' (starts at 2:44) Your rapping! It̷ ́̎h͋ͩ̀̊̿͗͘ũ̡ͩr̽̆̍͑ͭͫt̕ṡ̍ͪͥ!̨ͥ͂ Just stick to grooming children! So now we know each other, and you can sense I am the more powerful villain! Like a spider, I will crush the still-beating heart of the Deadlights And wreck worse than Tim Curry’s career a Sweet Transvestite! I’m pure evil! The master of Psionics! Of all the JRPG bosses, I’m most iconic! I’m the genuinely creepier, more unsettling higher being. You’re merely demonic. Theorized to be a fetus? No. You’re the only one here who’ll need nappies! Thanks for the balloon, but your defeat has cheered me up more. I̮̱͖’̣̼͎̺̝̞m͔͚̺ ̰͇̥̪h̗̪͎.̤̼̬͎.̳͉̞͉͔̟͙.̘̳͇̯̦̼͖a̪̻̰.̠͙̤͎.͎.̭͚̦̘͉p.͈̻͇̫̫..͇͔̰͉͖̝̺p̬.͚ͅ.̜͕̫͇.̬̘͍y̥.͉̞..̺͔̦ 'Poll' WHO WON? Pennywise Giygas 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts